Haruka and Zenigame's Secret
by QuietDragon
Summary: We all know Haruka's Zenigame is powerful. TOO powerful, most say. Don't worry, it's not Zenigame-bashing, it's just meant to be funny. Also has Shuu and Harley cameos! Japanese names, will explain in note.


Author's Notes: Not much to say other then that I'm glad you're taking the time to actually read this! Okay, now, the names!  
Haruka May  
Shuu Drew  
Masato Max  
Satoshi Ash  
Zenigame Squirtle  
---------------------

'Shuu! Shuu'  
The boy turned his gaze towards the girl who had been calling him. She ran over and panted when she reached, a blue baby turtle in her arms.  
Shuu blinked, leaning to a side to see its red eyes peering up at him.  
'It... slowed me down...' she managed to say in between gasps.

'Why don't you put Zenigame in its monsterball?' he said, gesturing at it.

She straightened, frowning slightly as she pushed it back up when it nearly slid out of her grasp.  
'Zeniiii...'

'Zenigame broke its monsterball.'

'Ah, well, why don't you use another one'  
Haruka smiled somewhat nervously. 'I did- it went through about ten monsterballs and one superball before I finally gave up.'

'I never- then- How did it break them?' he asked.

She shrugged slightly, 'they just start sparking when Zenigame goes inside one... then they kind of-' she gestured wildly. 'Blow up! Just like that! And Zenigame's out again.'

Zenigame was now sucking its toe, rocking back and forth in her arms.  
'Oh- PLEASE stay still!' Haruka whined at it.

'Zeni-ga!'

'AH! HAAAARUKA-CHAAAN'  
A familiar purple-haired man ran over, dressed in his usual Noctus-themed outfit.  
'Harley-san!'

Shuu quietly snuck off.  
Harley clasped his hands. 'Aww, your Zenigame looks sooooo cute!' He leaned in closer to see it, Haruka leaning as far back as she could without tripping, Zenigame frowning. 'H-Harley-sa--'

Zenigame sneezed.

Suddenly, Harley was encased in a large block of ice, Zenigame wiping its nose.

'Gah! ... Well, he was creepy anyway,' she sighed, then lightly tapped on the ice.  
'Harley-san?'

'Yo!'

She turned to see Satoshi, then looked down when she saw an arm waving at her from below. 'Oneechan! One-- ... wow, that's one ugly ice sculpture!' Masato said.

He blinked, then moved closer to it, pressing a hand onto the surface of the ice, his other hand fixing his glasses. '... It's real! Wow, cool!'

'Yeah... Zenigame did it'  
Haruka held up Zenigame, who was now hiding its head behind its tail.

'That's pretty cool! Hehe, get it? I said it was cool!' Satoshi grinned. 'Ice is... cool. Right.'

He scratched the back of his head as Masato and Haruka stared with blank expressions.

Masato's hand had frozen to the ice.

Wishing to change the subject to avoid emberassing himself further, he whipped out his Zukan. 'I wonder what level it is now'  
Flicking it open, he pointed the machine at Zenigame.

The screen flickered, displayed random characters, flickered again, then short-circuited.  
'What the- GAH'  
Satoshi dropped it.

Haruka glanced around. 'Wow! Uh- I have no idea what happened!'

Satoshi couldn't hear her over his crying as he sat on the ground, cradling his broken Zukan. Masato walked over. 'Lemme see!'

He took it and started fixing it.  
Satoshi watched him.

After a while, Masato pressed a button and presented it to Satoshi. 'There!'

'WOW! Thanks, Masato!'

'Heh, you're welcome! It's always a pleasure to-'

'Hey! It's showing Zenigame's level now!' Satoshi said.  
'One... ten... wow, one hundred'  
'Oh, really?' Haruka stepped away, Zenigame held behind her back.

'One thousand... one million!' Satoshi and Masato's eyes widened.

Haruka ran off.

'... Oneechan! Wah! Where did she go!' Masato shouted when he managed to rip his gaze away from the screen displaying the rapidly increasing numbers.

'Either your Zukan really IS broken- which is impossible, because I fixed it- or Haruka's Zenigame is sharked!'

Satoshi wasn't listening.  
'Another zero... another zero... another zero...'

'Hey, Satoshi! Come on! We gotta go find her.' Masato tugged on Satoshi's clothes.

Satoshi blinked, then nodded, clicking away on the Zukan before closing it.  
He noticed something on the ground.  
'Huh... what's this?' Satoshi picked up the object.  
'I don't know... hey, look!A Samehader,' Masato pointed.

'I wonder what it could be.' Satoshi then shrugged, putting it away. 'We'll have to ask Haruka. Let's go!'

'Um, Haruka Boys? Anyone?' Harley tried to push himself out of the ice, but he was still trapped from the waist down, as were his monsterballs.  
'Anybody! GAH! KAMO-CHAN!'

-----

Author's Notes 2:

Samehader Sharpedo

Comments, please! Crits are wanted too, as long as you're tactful. Flames are funny, I guess. :P


End file.
